The Only Exception
by InvadeRose
Summary: A ZaDr song fic based on the song You Are The Only Exception
1. Prologue

Dib's POV

One of my most vivid memories as a little kid was when my mother had left me and my family behind. I remember crying so hard when she hugged both me and my sister and promised she'd never let herself forget us. My dad ran after her and chased her car until he couldn't run anymore and collapsed on the pavement. I watched as I seen him cry for the first time as he screamed and cursed for what seemed like hours. After a while he got to his feet and walked us both into the house.

"Where's mommy?" I asked him with tears in my and looked at my sister who was trying not to cry.

"When is she coming back home?"

My dad paused and turned to me with tear filled eyes. "Your mother is no longer going to be around any more." He managed to choke out in between sobs. "She left us because she does not love me any more."

"But, I thought you and mommy were in love." My dad then looked at me straight in the eye and said the thing I will never forget "Son," he said firmly "there is no such thing as love"

At that moment I promised my self that I would never beleive in love, I would never set my self up to break my own heart like my father did, I would never get married or have kids, and I would never let my self fall in love because love did not exist


	2. Chapter 1

Dib's POV

I woke up in the morning feeling like crap. My head felt like it was going to explode, my stomach felt like I had swallowed a pumpkin and I couldn't feel my legs. I rolled over on my side to look at my alarm clock. I saw that I was already 40 minutes late for class.

"Shit!" I said as I got up from my bed and got dressed. As soon as I was ready to go I got in my new car that dad had bought me for my 16th birthday and drove off. I was not in the mood to drive or go to school, but I was already flunking almost all of my classes and I couldn't afford another tardy.

I ran into class as fast as I could. Panting and sweating as if I had just ran a marathon. "Dib!" Shouted my first period teacher, Mr. Grouch "You're Late! This is the fifth time this week!" he said angrily. "If this happens one more time I will have no choice but to notify your parents!"

I rolled my eyes. The only parent I have left is my father and he doesn't give a crap about what I do. He spends all of his time at work and never paid attention to me or Gaz Since our mom left.

I took a seat next to Zim because it was the last seat available in the class room. I still hated Zim! No one ever believed me about Zim being an alien and he still tried to take over my planet. Not that I was worried. It had been 7 years and he hadn't managed to take over anything. Everyone still hated me because of Zim and I had absolutely no friends, but that's okay because some times in life you've just got to find ways to make it alone and keep a straight face instead of bursting into tears.

I clutched my Stomach, I still felt sick from when I woke up this morning. I groaned from the pain. "What's wrong Dib-Weakling?" Zim said smugly "Did your filthy human body fall victim to one of your deadly human diseases?"

"Shut up you over grown, mutant, serpent with limbs!" I snapped. "I'm not dying! I'll always be here to save the world from your evil reign of terror!" I said a bit too loud for the entire class to hear. Everyone looked at us and laughed. They all still thought I was crazy and were constantly making fun of me. They made fun of Zim too which kind of makes me mad. It's not like I care about Zim, it's just that I'm the only who should be tormenting him not those other bastards.

Mr. Grouch walked up to us "That's it! You need go to the principal's office right now!" he shouted in my direction. Zim had a cocky grin on his face. "And you too Zim!" I looked at Zim to see his smirk had disappeared. Zim and I got up and walked to the door leading to the hallway.

We both walked down in the principal Mr. Meany's office and sat down "I hope you two realize that I'm not happy with you." He started. "You've both been sent to me almost every week this year!" He's screamed. He stopped to rub his eyes in frustration. "So what is it this time?" he asked.

"Same as always," I said "He was being a Jackass and I got pissed."Zim glared at me with his big eyes and scoffed at my comment.

"Zim has no clue what you are talking about strange human!" he said "Zim is not an 'ass of jack' like you say. I was merely minding my own normal human business when the Dib-smell decided to open his gigantic mouth."

I rolled my eyes "First of all my mouth is not big, Second of all it's pronounced 'Jackass', and Third there is nothing normal about you." I retorted.

"Let's see how normal my fist looks when it hits your ugly human face!" he shouted as he stood up in his chair and wagged his finger in my face.

I swiped is finger away from my face. "That doesn't even make sense!" I said standing up for my chair and shook my fist in his direction.

"Stop it right now you two!" Shouted Mr. Meany angrily "This is getting out of hand! So until you to learn to get along, you are required to spend all of your time together during the school day!"

Zim and I looked up at the principal with huge eyes "What!" We both shouted at the same time. I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"That's right." He said "Both of you have to spend all of your time together all day. That shouldn't be too hard given the fact that you already share all the same classes."

"So you're saying all day?" I said with a panicked voice "Like during class, in the hallways, during lunch and in the restrooms!" This was not good. I mean I spent most of my time spying on Zim any way, but actually being forced to BE with him all day did not sound appealing.

"That's right," He said "It's the only way you two will learn to get along and if I here from a teacher that you have been separated you will be suspended for a month! So you better get started." I buried my face into my hands. This was going to be hell.


	3. Chapter 2

Zim's POV

After that Dib-smell and I had left the office of ruler of the filthy human skool. We were forced to walk together to the next class. All through that agenizing hour of class the Dib kept staring at Zim with his huge eyes that were magnified by those glass shields the humans called 'glasses'. "Stop, staring at the amazing Zim!" I shouted at him. "Your inferior human eye nerves are not worthy to marvel upon such magnificence!"

"Shut up you asshole!" he yelled back at me. "I wasn't staring at you! I was thinking about how pissed off I am at you for getting us both into this mess!"

"It was not Zim's fault that the Dib-smell could not keep his filthy human cheeses hole shut!" I shouted back at him. "This is clearly all your fault."I said. That filthy human stink beast thinking he could blame Zim for his own stupidity! He shall pay! Oh how he will pay! This was an insult! Being forced to constantly be in the presents of my worst enemy and a human no less! Zim did not have to do this! He could make his own choices!

When the bell for lunch rang I went the opposite way as the Dib to show that I could make my own decisions. Zim did not need to follow a filthy human! While I was sitting alone at the disgusting lunch table in the skool cafeteria. The Dib human sat down next to me "Come on Zim," he said to me, "If we don't sit together we'll get suspended!"

"Zim does not care." I said " Zim needs no one! I have always kept my distance from people especially humans like you! It's more comfortable that way. Relationships are useless!" I told him while turning my back to him.

"Well, at least that's one thing we could both agree on." He said softly, but still loud enough for me to hear.

"What do you mean human?" I asked suspiciously.

"I agree that relationships are stupid." he said "I've never had any friends or girlfriends or anything like that. Love and friendship do not exist. I learned that a long time ago." He said while looking at his feet.

I stared at him for a minute or two. "Maybe the Dib human isn't as stupid as he looks." I said to him. Dib looked up at me and frowned at my comment.

"Jeez, Thanks a lot Zim." He said sarcastically. I grinned to myself.

"You're welcome Dib-stink." I said smugly. I than sighed and looked up at him. "I suppose it would not be so bad if Zim let the Dib be in his presents for a short amount of time."

"Okay than," he said "starting today we have to spend each skool day together with no complaints from either of us.."

I nodded to him. Perhaps this will not be as horrible as I anticipated.


	4. Chapter 3

Dib's POV

These past few weeks haven't been so bad. We tried are best not to fight with each other and we hadn't gotten into trouble as much as we did before. The only down side of the situation was that the other kids at school were making fun of us even more now that they saw that we were spending so much time together. Rumors were spreading around the skool like wild fire that we were dating, but I just choose to ignore them.

Today during history class a boy kept kicking the back of my chair while the teacher was talking about the French Revolution. "Stop that!" I whispered to him.

"What's wrong?" he said "Am I bugging you and your little boyfriend or something?"

Zim turned around in his chair "Zim is no one's '_Boy Friend_' that you speak of. Invaders need NO ONE!" Zim shouted as the skool bell rang.

"Whatever, fag." The kid said while he got up from his seat and walked out of the class room. Zim glared his at him as he walked away. I don't think Zim knew what that kid was talking about, but he was going to find out.

During lunch as we were sitting down Zim turned to me "You will tell Zim what this 'fag' word means." He demanded a little too loud. I nearly choked to death on my Cheese burger when he said that.

" Zim! Shush! You can't say those kinds of things out loud!" I said. "It's offensive!" Zim looked at me curiously and squinted his eyes.

"So it's an insult." He said while tapping his chin "What does it mean?" I rubbed my head in frustration. How would I explain this! Would he even understand what it means? Are there homosexuals in outer space?

"Um…well it's a derogatory term for people who… uh…are sexually attracted to people of the same gender." Zim stared at me for a minute or two and we continued to eat our food. Zim then stopped and looked up at me again.

"Are You a Fag, Dib-human?" he asked.

My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he asked me that. "What? NO! I don't know!" I shouted nervously "I…I don't like guys! I don't like… anyone! Love is stupid!"

"Yes, but, if you were to make an exception what gender would they be?" he asked

"There are no exceptions! I will never fall in love with anybody! Got it! " I shouted at him.

"Fine, Zim will not bring the subject up again if the Dib-smell is so sensitive about it." He said smugly as his mouth curled up in a cocky grin.

"I am not sensitive!" I shouted in defense "I just don't like talking about that crap!"

"Whatever you say Dib-stink." he said "Zim was just curious."

After that we didn't say anything after to each other for the rest of the day. Once skool was over I still felt angry at him. I walked home with my Sister, Gaz who was busy playing her GS3. I kept thinking about what Zim had said. I don't know why it had made me so angry. It's not like I cared if people thought I was gay, but I cared if he did and it drove me crazy.

When I walked inside my house I was surprised to see my dad sitting on the couch waiting for me. I was a little scared because usually my dad only came over to the house in person when he had bad news "Son." He said firmly "We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 4

Dib's POV

Oh God! Oh no! This couldn't be good! My heart was beating about a thousand miles per hour. "Yah, dad?" I asked trying not to sound scared "Wha...what's up?"

"There are a number of concerns we need to talk about." I nodded to him. He then walked closer to me and looked me straight in the eye in order to indicate that he meant business. "First off, your report card was just mailed to me and I see that your grades have not improved!" I took a deep breath and nodded again. "My second concern is that I got a disturbing phone call from one of your skool mates calling you a 'fag.' Is there something you haven't been telling me?"

I was panicking inside, but I tried to keep my cool. "Dad listen! I'm sorry about my grades and I promise to work on them! And that kid that called you was just being jerk! I'm not gay, Dad! I promise!" I shouted so quickly that I was alomost out of breath.

"Do not Shout at me!" he screamed in me face. His voice made me jump so high I nearly hit the ceiling. "How do I know you are not lying to me right now?"

"I'm not Dad! I swear!" At this point my voice was shaking and my eyes were tearing up.

"You better not be!" He said threateningly "Because If I find out that you have been fooling around with some boy," He paused and got even closer to my face "I will kill him!"

I gulped and nodded to him "Yes, Father." I said shakily "I understand."

My dad looked at me one more time before heading for the door and going back to work. My stomach began to ache again and I felt like throwing up. I hate my life!


	6. Chapter 5

Zim's POV

The Dib-Stink has been acting particularly strange today strange today. He has not uttered a word to me all day and he keeps staring off into space. It kind of creeps me out how he has not talked to himself once today.

I followed the Dib to his locker. I took a glimpse inside of it as he opened it and saw a photograph of a Human female holding an earth smeet in her arms. I automatically assumed the earth smeet was Dib and the woman holding him was his female parental unit. Dib grabbed his book bag and shut the locker door and walked to our next class.

I stared at him the entire hour. He still had a blank look on his face. Finally, near the end of the day he turned to me. "I think it's best if we stop this." He said

I gave him a confused look "stop what?" I asked.

"I think we should just tell Mr. Meany that we are getting along now and we don't need to be around each other all the time." He said.

I don't know why, but when he said that, I felt a slight pang in my squeedly spooch "Are you getting tired of Zim?" I asked.

"No." he said "It's Not like that. It' just… safer this way."

'Safer this way'? What did that mean? Zim was in no danger. "You make no sense, Dib Filth." I said in a frustrated tone "What are you talking about? Explain yourself!"

"I just don't want anybody to be killed on my account." He whispered

"Killed!" I asked "What the hell are you talking talking about!" I said frustrated that the stupid human wasn't making any sense.

"Nothing!" he snapped "Nothing! Just leave me alone! I can't stand the sight of you! I hate you! Never come near me again!"

I felt my fists clench up so tight that my knuckles turned a very light green. "Filthy human!" I shouted "You should be grateful to be around such magnificent!" As I shouted as he turned away from me. "Very well then!" I said "We will confront Mr. Meany and ask him to end our sentence together! And once this is over you will see how much you will miss Zim by your side!" He did not say anything back to me and then turned to me and nodded slightly.

We walked together to the Principal's office "So," said Mr. Meany "you would like me to end your punishment?" he said while drumming his fingers on his desk.

"Yup," said the Dib "We are getting along now and we haven't gotten into any trouble, so this can be over now. Right?" He said hopefully.

Mr. Meany paused for a few minutes and rubbed his chin. "No." he said.

"WHAT!" We shouted together. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because if you really were getting along, you wouldn't be asking me to end your punishment." That horrible human! Thinking he could tell Zim what to do just because he rules this disgusting Earth skool!

"So now what?" asked the Dib-stink.

"Now you two will continue to be around each other until I decide it's over."

I looked at Dib who had a look on his face I had never seen. But what was it? All I know is that Dib is hiding something from me and I intend to find out.


	7. Chapter 6

Dib's POV

I know I shouldn't have yelled at Zim like that, but what ells was I supposed to do? I didn't want my dad to think that Zim and I were a couple and kill Zim! I know that I've sworn to turn Zim into the F.B.I and perform autopsies on him and stuff, but I've realized lately that I don't have it in me to do that to him. It's not like we're friends or anything like that, it's just that I'm not a killer and I'm starting to think that Zim isn't either.

"Looks like you're stuck with Zim, Dib-Filth!" Zim said angrily as we walked out of the skool. I just stared at my feet.

"Listen I'm not happy about this either, but there is nothing we can do about it now". I said. Zim continued to follow me home. Gaz wasn't with me because she was in detention.

"You are a filthy ungrateful human! I should be the one complaining not you! I am a superior being! You are just a disgusting worthless human! I should have let Tak or the Planet Jackers destroy this dirt ball well I had the chance!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yah," I said "maybe you should have because we both know you don't have the guts or the brains to do it yourself!" I screamed in his face.

He slapped me in the face so hard I nearly blacked out "You Fool!" he shouted "This planet _will_ be mine! Soon all your people will die in the fire of this burning planet and the ones who don't die will be slaves to the Irkan Empire!" He grabbed me by the collar "I can do whatever I want! I could destroy you right now! You can't stop….."

Zim was cut off by a very loud bang of thunder. Zim jumped almost five feet in the air and cringed as he looked up at the sky. Without warning millions of water droplets came tumbling down from the sky all at once. I watched as his skin started to burn and his body started to steam. It all happened so fast there was nothing I could do to help him. He soon collapsed and started to role around on the floor in pain until he passed out.

I took off my trench coat as fast as I could and used it to cover his body to protect him from the rain. I picked him up and ran him back into my house. When I got their I set him down on the couch. And removed my coat from his body and bent down to see if I could feel his breath to see if he was still alive. Luckily he was. I ran to get a towel to dry him off. I realized as I tried to dry him that his wet clothes were still making his skin burn. 'Shit!' I thought to myself. I was going to have to take off his clothes off.

I slowly leaned down to unzip Zim's tunic. When the fabric separated I saw smooth flawless green skin. When his shirt was completely off I looked down at his chest and saw he had no nipples. I stared at it for a little while, his body was so much diiferent from a humans. I almost reached down to feel his skin but I stopped myself. I looked at him for a few more seconds before forcing myself to snap out of it. 'Now for the really awkward part.' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes very tight as I grabbed a hold of his pants and began to pull them off. I tried so hard not to look down. Once they were off I grabbed a blanket, covered him with it and carried him upstairs to my bedroom to set him down on my bed.

After that I left the room to take a shower. 'What a day!' I thought to myself. I didn't know what was going to happen he woke up, but I did know that he wasn't going to be happy.


	8. Chapter 7

Zim's POV

I woke up in a dark room. I did not recognize my surroundings at all. I realized I was lying on something soft, and my body was covered with something worm and heavy. I sat up and realized that underneath the worm object my entire body was completely bare. "What on Irk is going on?" I said out loud to myself.

My antenna picked up the sound of running water in the next room. My spooch skipped a beat. Suddenly I was having a rush of memories of what had happen to me while I was walking outside with the Dib human. I cringed from the memory of the pain, I did not want to feel that kind of pain ever again. I remembered the Dib human watching me as I nearly burned to death, but what happened after that?

Suddenly the door to the room opened and I saw the Dib human standing at the doorway with a bare chest and a towel around his waist. "Zim demands to know what is happening Dib-Filth!" I said as I stood up. He automatically turned his head the opposite direction "What are you planning!" I shouted while pointing my finger in his direction, but he still did not look at me. "Why won't you look at Zim!" I shouted.

"Because you're naked!" he shouted at me awkwardly. I looked down and remember that I had no clothes on. I franticly searched for something to cover myself with. "Here," He said to me while handing me an article of his clothing with his face still turned away from me "put this on."

"This is a trick!" I shouted at him. "I don't trust you!"

"Would you rather keep walking around with nothing on?" he said. I reluctantly grabbed the garment from his hand and put it on. The Dib then locked up at me. "I promise this isn't a trick." He said "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know you are not lying to Zim!" I said in an untrusting manner.

"Don't you think you'd be dead by now if I was planning something?" He said to me. I still stared at him not sure if I should believe him. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I saved you're life! I brought you here so you would be safe from the rain! I only took your close off your clothes because they were wet, you would have died if you would have kept them on!"

I soon let my guard down. When you have been someone's enemy for so long, you start to learn when they are lying and when they're not. "You saved me." I said quietly. "No one has ever tried to save me before."

"Don't worry about it." He said "It's no big deal. Just try to watch the weather channel more often." He said teasingly.

"I…Should be getting home now." I said "Gir has probably destroyed my base by now."

"You can't leave," he said "It's still raining out there. You'd be toasted."

"So I'm stuck in this filthy earth dwelling all night?" I asked impatiently

"At least until the rain stops." He said. "Why don't we watch some TV to pass the time?"

I nodded "If Zim has no other choice, I suppose it would not be so torturous."

After that the Dib human let me borrow a pair of sweat pants and both of us walked down stairs into the human's living room. The Dib would not stop staring at me. I don't know why. After a few hours staring at that stupid monitor, I got bored. "Zim wishes to do something else."

"Want to play a game?" He asked.

"No, Zim does not want to participate in some stupid human recreational activity. Zim is hungry! Feed me!" I demanded.

"Um, Okay, Do you want some popcorn?"

"No!" I said "What do you have that isn't disgusting?" I asked

Dib rubbed his head in frustration. "You're so dam frustrating!" he said impatiently.

I stood up on the couch "Do not yell at me!" I said "I am a superior being!"

"Hey!" he shouted "I saved your life!"

"You can not use that against me! Zim owes you nothing!"

Suddenly Dib tackled me to the ground. We wrestled around for a while, throwing kicks and punches at each other back and forth. Suddenly he managed to pin me the ground. We stared at each other for a few seconds. I could feel the warmth of his body on mine and his hot breath on my face. Suddenly he closed his eyes and leaned in closer to my face so that his mouth made contact with mine. For some reason I did not hate the experience. Soon I felt my eyes drift shut as his flat human tongue invaded the inside of my mouth. For some reason I felt compelled to slide my tongue into his mouth. I felt an odd feeling in my squeedly spooch as we explored each other's mouths. This continued for a few seconds before I had to break the contact so I could catch my breath.

"That was…quite interesting" I said in between pants.

"Would you like to…. do it again?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes." I said softly

We continued the rutine for about 15 minutes before Dib separated his mouth from mine. He paused and stared at me for a few seconds. "How 'bout we…go to the bedroom?" I nodded as he proceeded to take me upstairs into his sleeping chamber, but when we got in there…we did not sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Dib's POV

I woke the next morning feeling worm and almost…blissful. I felt a worm body wrapping itself around my own body. The legs of the body were intertwined with mine, and the arms were wrapped tight around my waist. I looked down to see the hand that was resting across my belly, I saw that it was green and had three fingers. I quickly sat up and looked at the sleeping figure next to me, it was Zim! Suddenly the memories of the night before came rushing back through my mind. 'Oh, Crap!' I thought. I had sex for the first time! With Zim! What was I going to do now? Am I falling in love with Zim? No! I can't fall in love with Zim! I can't fall in love with anyone! Love doesn't exist!

Suddenly I felt the body next to me shift. Zim was beginning to wake up, he opened his big maroon eyes and looked up at me. "Um…Uh...Good morning." I said to him. "H..how di..did you sleep?"

"Zim slept adequately after becoming immune to the sound of your incessant snoring." Zim said teasingly with a playful smile. 'He's so cute.' I thought. I then shook the thought out of my head 'No! Zim isn't cute! He is my enemy!' all of a sudden I felt Zim's hand reach up and stroked my arm. "Zim is still hungry." He said "You did not feed me last night."

"S…Sorry" I said "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I suppose Zim is hungry enough to consume some of your earth food." He said while stretching and sitting up.

Zim put his clothes on from the day before that I had set out to dry. We walked downstairs into the kitchen together. "Do you want waffles?" I asked him.

"Waffles actually sound enjoyable." He said "It's the only thing that GIR forces me to eat that doesn't make me want through up." He said.

"Waffles it is then." Is said as I took out a box of Ego waffles from the freezer. He was probably expecting something homemade, but I can't cook. I put them in the microwave for about 2 minutes and waited.

I stared at Zim as he ate his food. "These are not as good as the ones GIR makes." He said disappointed.

"That's because GIR makes them himself." I said "I bought these from the store."

Zim drummed his fingers on the kitchen table "They are fine for now," he said "but now that we are mates I expect you to learn to be a better cook."

I almost choked to death on the waffles. "Mates!" I shouted.

"Yes." He said confidently. "You preformed the human mating ritual on Zim last night so that makes us mates, does it not?"

"No, Zim!" I shouted "Just because we had sex does not mean that you are my boyfriend now!"

"You do not like Zim?" He asked in a sad tone.

Suddenly I felt bad for Zim. I had never seen him like this before. "No, Zim it's not that it's just…before this moment, I've always had a tight grip on reality, but right now… you're right in front of me and I can't ignore it. I'm so confused!" I took a deep breath.

"Well it is obvious that you are attracted to Zim." He said "So why do you not want to be Zim's mate?"

"I already told you, Zim! It's because I don't believe in love." I said "I don't want to get my heart broken! I can't fall in love with anyone!"

"Oh really?" he said as he leaned across the table and gave me a deep and passionate kiss. "How do you feel about Zim now?" he asked as he stroked my scythe shaped cowlick on the top of my head.

"I suppose it would not be so bad if…I made an exception." I said "Just for… a little while."

We kissed for a little while after that. and suddenly I remembered what my dad had told me. What would he do if he found out?


	10. Chapter 9

Zim's POV

The time I spent with Dib as mates (or _boy-friends _as the human called it) have been quite…interesting. When no one is looking the Dib will grab my hand and intertwine his fingers with my own, he also would sit very close to me during lunch and reach his foot over and nuzzle it against mine, and when we were completely alone we would kiss and do…other stuff. As a matter of fact I find these demonstrations of human affections to be very…pleasurable, much different from my experience with the hideous Tak female.

As we were eating lunch together Dib seemed anxious, he kept shifting in his seat and drumming his fingers on the table. "What is wrong with you?" I ask.

"Huh?" he said "Oh nothing. Um… hey listen. Can we talk?" he asked "privately"

I agreed and he took me to a vacant class room. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Um…well, I'm worried….about you." He said nervously.

"Worried about me?" I asked "Zim is in no danger!"

"Actually," he said "You are."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, before we even started dating my dad accused me of being gay." He started "and he told me if he ever caught me with a boy that he'd….kill him."

I scoffed. "I am not afraid of that human!" I said "I highly doubt he would be able to harm the all mighty Zim!"

"You don't understand! My dad is very powerful! He could do just about anything he wants and get away with it!" he shouted "My dad is rich and the world needs him, which makes him above the law! He won't go to jail for killing you! And let's not forget the fact that you're an alien! If he finds that out you'll be strapped to an autopsy table in seconds!"

"He won't find out." I said "I won't let that happen." I said assuringly

"I can't risk that, Zim!" he said. "I can't let that happen to you!"

"Just relax a little." I said. "We don't have to end this. We just have to be more careful from now on." I said as patted his head.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Ok," he finally said "we'll be really carful. I…I can't stand the thought of anything bad happening to you because of me."

"Don't worry." I said "The amazing Zim will make sure nothing happens." I leaned over and gave him a small kiss. He grabbed me and gave me a very long passionate kiss. The kiss continued for about seven minutes. Lately it seems like whenever I try to kiss him it just ends up with us making out or mating. In the middle of the kiss we heard the door open. We looked over to see Mr. Grouch staring at us with wide eyes.

"Mr. Grouch, it's not what it looks like!" Dib shouted.

Mr. Grouch did not look convinced "I know exactly what you were doing!" he shouted "How dare you use my class room for you private affairs! I'm reporting you both to the principal."

After we were sent to the office I looked over at Dib who had panic in his eyes like I'd never seen. When we got there the principal, Mr. Meany looked at us oddly. "So," He said "I see that our little arrangement got a little…out of hand."

"We are so sorry!" Dib said "We won't let it happen again."

"Ok," he said "but I have to notify your parents."

"No!" he shouted "I…um..Uh…haven't come out to my family yet" he said "I don't want them to find out thins way."

"Fine." he said "Given the fact that this is a…sensitive subject, I suppose I'll let it go." he then looked at us both sternly, but if I find out that you have been fooling around on school grounds I will tell you parents." He said. "I am also ending your punishment, so you are free to do what you want, but I don't believe that is will be nessisarie now." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you so much Mr. Meany." Dib said releaved "I promise that it will never happen agen."

"Okay then," he said " you two are free to go. Enjoy the rest of you day." He said with a giggle.

Dib and I walked out of the office "that was close" I said.

"To close." Dib said "Now we know that we have to be even more careful then we thought before"

I nodded. This relationship was going to be harder than I thought.


	11. Chapter 10

Dib's POV

These past few days have been extremely nerve racking. I can't even walk next to Zim or talk to him on the phone without worrying about my dad finding out. Even when we're alone in my room I'm constantly checking to see if one of my dad's floating monitors is over hearing us. Zim has been trying to be patient

Zim and I were walking home together after skool. "Maybe you shouldn't walk so close to me." I said nervously.

Zim looked annoyed with me. "Dib human, your parental unit is nowhere in sight! I suggest you calm down." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Sorry I'm just… so worried." I said "I can't imagine anything bad happening to you."

"Fine," Zim said. "If you are so concerned why don't we go to my house?"

I turned and looked at him "Really?"I asked "You've never offered for me to go to your house before."

"We weren't mates before." He said. "Maybe I could show you around base."

"You'd really let me see your base?" I shouted in enthusiasm. "Without being almost shocked to death by your evil lawn gnomes?"

"Why not," He said "if we're going to keep seeing each other, we might as well get to know each other."

I nodded as he took me to his base. "Here we are." He said. I took a few steps back in hesitation "don't worry, you won't get hurt." He said. We walked inside and he took me to the toilet in the middle of his kitchen. He gestured to it. "After you." He said as I blushed. I'm not sure if it was because Zim was being so nice to me or because he was asking me to jump into a toilet.

I got in and Zim came down after me. "Wow!" I said "It looks even bigger than I remembered!"

"Yes" Zim said "It is amazing."

"It really is."

"Well if you think this is amazing than you're going to love this" he said as he flipped a switch on a remote. I looked up and saw the big screen in the middle of the base light up and show millions of stars and planets.

"OH WOW!" I shouted "It's all so big!"

"Of course it is" he said "It's the entire universe"

Zim let me sit me down next to him and pointed out all the interesting planets and told me about their names histories. "It's beautiful." I said as I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back passionately as he slid his hands up my shirt and rubbed them up and down my back. I brought my hands up to his antenna and gently stroked them. We broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes as I foreheads touched.

It all seemed so perfect until Zim said the one thing that could upset that wonderful moment. "I love you" he said.

I jumped up to my feet. "Um... Zim…I…..uh….had a really good time, but….I…have to go." I said as I headed toward the elevator.

"Where are you going?" he asked disappointed as he followed me out.

I pushed the up button on the elevator franticly. "I…uh…have a report to finish."

"No you don't" he said "We have the same classes"

"It's an uh…extra credit assignment…anyway I'll see you later Zim." I said as I gave him an awkward kiss on the cheek.

I ran out of the base as fast as I could and didn't stop until I got to my house. When I got to my room I collapsed on my bed. I felt terrible about running out on Zim, but I just got so scared when he said what he did. He told me he loved me and I didn't say it back, but how could I? I can't fall in love! Not even with Zim! Love doesn't exist!


	12. Chapter 11

Dib's POV

When I woke up this morning I automatically remembered what had happened the night before. My stomach felt so queasy from the guilt of what I did to Zim. He probably hates me now! And I wouldn't blame him! I hate myself for what I did. Our relationship is probably over now! And it's all my fault. Well, at least this means that Zim will be safe from my father.

I walked down stairs to find my sister Gaz eating her Frankin-Chokeys at the kitchen table. "Where were you last night?" she asked suspiciously.

"Since when do you care?" I asked

"You were at Zim's weren't you?" she she said. I didn't respond. "I knew it! You guys are dating! I always knew you fairies would end up together."

"Shut up!" I shouted in her direction.

"No need to snap at me." She said "By the way, dad's been tracking you."

My eyes went wide. "What!" I said. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I know a lot of things, Dib." She said "The point is that your boyfriend isn't safe. Dad's gonna kill him."

I felt a terror in my heart that I had never felt before in my life. My heart felt like it dropped into my stomach and my entire body started to shake and tremble. "What! When!" I asked franticly.

"Some time tonight I think." She said casually while shrugging her shoulders.

"Where is he planning on doing this!" I asked.

"I'm not sure" she said "Probably down at the science lab." She said. "He came over to the house last night while you were away and I heard him talking to some of his co-workers about an autopsy and some big discovery of an extra terrestrial life form."

"That means he have found out that Zim's an alien! But how!"

"Dad always finds things out one way or another." She said. "he has eyes everywhere."

"I can't beleive this is happening!" I said "I have to stop him!"

"I doubt you can do anything to stop dad." she said "There's always a bunch guards surrounding dad's lab and by the time you get through all them Zim's entire body will probably be all carved up."

"Don't talk like that!" I shouted "I'll save him! You'll see! Dad won't get away with this! I'll do what ever it takes!"

"Suit yourself." She said.

After that Gaz left the house to go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog, but I stayed back and gathered up all the weapons and equipment I could find that would help me save Zim. When I left to go to Zim's house to warn him, the front door was somehow jammed shut, I pulled as hard as I could on it, but it wouldn't budge. This made no sence. Gaz had just left the house with out any probloms. Why wouldn't it open for me? I then tried the back door of the house, but the same problem occurred. I ran to check to see if there was a window I could climb through, but none of them would open and the glass wouldn't even break when I hit with all of my strength. I was completely sealed in. I knew that this had to be a part of my dad's plan.


	13. Chapter 12

Zim's POV

When Dib left my base I was confused at first, then I came to the conclusion that the reason why he left….was because he doesn't love me. I paced around my base for awhile before I started to scream and curse and toss things across the room. That filthy human! How dare he reject the all mighty Zim! I am far more smart, strong, and powerful then any human! I should have been the one to reject him!

After a few hours of screaming and crying I decided that there was no reason for me to stay on this planet if Dib did not love me. I than called the tallest after pulling myself together to look more presentable. "Good evening my Tallest." I said as their faces popped up on the monitor.

"What do you want Zim?" asked Red "You haven't called in weeks. I was beginning to hope.. I mean think that you were dead."

"I am calling because I have decided to…forfeit my mission." I said hesitantly.

"Forfeit?" asked purple "That doesn't quite sound like you Zim."

"Yes, well….I have decided that this planet was too pathetic to take over…so I'm returning to Irk."

They looked at each other for a few seconds. "I'm sorry Zim," said Red. "But there is absolutely no way that we can let you come back."

"What!" I asked "Why!"

"Because you are a failure and a burden to the empire!" he said "You only cause trouble for us and you've been ruining things since you were first hatched!"

"But…my Talles.."

"There will be no further discussion about this! If you come back to Irk… death will be your consequence! Don't ever try to call us again."

In a split second the Tallest were off screen. I collapsed on floor and cried. Usually I would not show such a pathetic display of emotion, but there was no point in hiding my feelings now. I was a failure to my planet, to my tallest and to Dib.

I cried for about an hour or two when I finally got up to my feet. I knew could not stay on earth because Dib hates me now and I can't go back to earth because the Tallest have banished me. But I had to go somewhere anywhere, I guess I will just have to live the rest of my life in deep vacant space where I can sit and wait to die.

I went to go upstairs to the voot so I could leave the planet. A soon as I got up to the first floor I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I reached back and pulled out a tranquilizer dark out of my neck. I felt my body go limp and then I hit the floor and everything went dark. I knew I was going to die.


	14. Chapter 13

Zim's POV

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a very Dark room with a single bright light shining over my head. I tried to move but my arms and legs were in restraints. I felt a terror in my spooch that was too horrible to describe. I moved my head to look around the room as best I could with my body strapped to the table. When I looked over to my right I saw Dib's father, Professor Membrane standing above me with a scalpel in his hand.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked with a threatening smile on his face.

"Let me go, Earth-Filth!" I shouted at him. "I will destroy you! I am Zim!"

"No need to get feisty." Said the Professor. "We have a long night ahead of us." He said while turning his back to me to sharpen the scalpel in his hand.

"What do you want with me?" I asked demandingly.

"Just to take a look at your organs," He said casually and turned toward me again. "and to teach you a lesson for turning my son gay." He said angrily as he glared at me. "He won't be coming to save you any time soon, I made sure of that."

"Where is Dib?" I asked. "What did you do to him?"

"Not to worry, Dib is perfectly safe at my house." He said. "He just has no desire to stop me from killing you."

"You're lying!" I shouted at him with tears in my eyes. "Dib cares about me! He'll be here! You'll see!" I said as I squirmed on the table trying to break free.

"Trying to resist me is useless" said the professor as he pulled out a needle and suck it into my arm."

"Wha…what did you inject me with!" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Just something that will stop you from moving around so much, but it won't you from feeling any pain." Suddenly I felt my body go stiff and I couldn't move anything.

The Professor laughed maniacally. "Now you see that you have no chance against me." he said "let's get started then" He said as he lowered the scalpel closer and closer to my body.


	15. Chapter 14

Dib's POV

I paced back and forth in my living room trying desperately hard to figure a way out of the house. When no solutions came to me, I began throwing anything I could get my hands on at the windows and Banging on the doors so hard my fists almost went numb.

"Dam it!" I shouted at the top of my lings. "Fuck you, Dad! Why are you doing this! I have to save Zim!" I screamed and shouted for what seem like hours and then started to cry. "This is all my fault! I got Zim into this!" I sobbed. "Now he's going to die and it's all because of me!" I collapsed on the floor and continued to cry.

Suddenly I heard a loud shrieking sound coming from outside. Before I knew it the window was shattering into millions of microscopic pieces. I looked to see the thing that shattered my window was Zim's robot GIR. "My master was kidnapped!" he said franticly. "He was dragged off by scary monkeys in white costumes!"

"GIR Thank God you're here!" I said joyfully. "Come on GIR, we have to hurry! We're going to save Zim"

"We ran down to the science lab where I knew my dad was keeping Zim. When we approached the building a guard tried to stop us, but GIR knocked him out. We ran and searched for the room that my dad was keeping Zim. When we couldn't find it GIR grabbed a random man walking by and pinned him to the wall. "Where are the monkeys keeping my master?" GIR asked with red eyes.

"What!" asked the man scared and extremely confused.

"Where is Professor Membrane!" I translated for GIR.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" the man lied.

"For some reason I don't believe you!" I said.

GIR pulled and weird alien gun from the opening in his head and put it to the man temple "Where is my master!" he demanded.

"Okay, Okay!" the man said shakily. "He's in the dissection room on the eleventh floor!" He shouted for his life.

"Thanks for the tip." I said as GIR withdrew the gun from the man's head.

We ran to the room where the man told us to go. GIR busted open the door and I saw my dad standing over Zim. "Stop!" I shouted just as my dad was about to make an incision on Zim.


	16. Chapter 15

Zim's POV

The minute I heard the Dib-human's voice I felt a great relief in my spooch. I could not believe he was actually here to save me. At first I thought I had died and it was some kind of illusion, but I turned and looked to see that it wasn't. He was here!

"Dad you can't do this!" Dib said "You can't kill Zim!"

"Oh can't I!" he asked sarcastically "and why not?"

"Because…be…because I love him!" he shouted. I felt a warm and satisfied feeling inside of me when I heard those words come out of Dib's mouth.

"Son, you don't know what you're talking about!" he said "You think that you're in love with this…with this THING, but you don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted at Dib "You're just a boy! You don't know what you really want, you never have! Ever since you were a baby you've been chasing after fairy tales! I've always tried to encourage you to focus on REAL SIENCE, but you never listen to me! This is the only way to make you see the consequences of your actions!"

"And what exactly have I done to deserve this!" he asked "Not being like you! I don't want to be like you Dad! I don't want to get into 'real science' so I'll grow up and become a selfish bastard who only bothers to visit his family and kids once a year! You're an ass dad! Why do you think mom left!"

"How dare you bring her into this!" he said angrily. "How dare you even mention her!"

"It's true Dad, mom got sick of you! Gaz and I are sick of you! You're selfish, you're mean, and you think you can get away with anything just because you're famous, but I won't let you get away with this!"

"Just watch me!" he said as he lowered the scalpel to my chest.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, but just as the tip of the scalpel touched my skin GIR tackled the professor to the ground.

"You will not hurt my master!" he Shout as he hit him in the face multiple times.

As GIR attacked Dib's father Dib rushed to my side and released me from the autopsy table. We tried to run out as fast as possible, but unfortunately Professor Membrane was much stronger than GIR. Before we knew it the professor punched GIR directly in the face which sent his little robot body flying across the room. GIR slammed agents the wall. I looked to see that his entire body was covered in dents and his he looked so damaged that it didn't seem like he could move. When I saw GIR in that sate I felt an anger rising inside of me very quickly. I opened my PAC legs and stood all the way up on the metal appendages and stormed towards the professor. I looked down at him threateningly "You've gone too far" I said as I lifted my sharp PAC leg over him and prepared myself to drive it into his chest.

Professor Membrane looked frightened. He saw now that I am not the helpless creature he thought I was. Just as I was about to end him, he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at me. When I saw the gun I lowered my pack legs and stood on my feet to show that I no longer had any intention of hurting him. The professor gave a smug grin and fired it at me anyway. I dodged the bullet before it could hit me, but when I turned around I saw that it had hit Dib directly in the stomach. I ran to his side and held him. What have I done?


	17. Chapter 16

Zim's POV

When I saw the blood dripping on to the floor I felt a mixture of horrible emotions that made my spooch ache. As I held him closer to my own body I felt his body shutter in pain. This is all my fault! If I hadn't had dodged that bullet then I would be the one in pain and not Dib. I would have taken that bullet if I knew that Dib was right behind me!

"You're going to be alright." I said to him as I rocked him back and forth in my arms.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it wasn't a lie." he said weakly.

"It's not a lie." I said "You are going to be okay. I'll take you to my base and my computer will give you medical treatment and…"

"I…It will be too late by then." he interrupted.

"No!" I heard the professor's voice say from behind "It's not too late! I'll treat him, I did this to him!"

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" I asked suspiciously.

"This is my son!" he shouted at me "Do you think I'm just going to let him die?"

I nodded and Professor Membrane called a team of doctors and headed Dib towards the med-lab.

"Let me come in with you!" I said. "I have to help!"

"NO!" said Professor Membrane. "I can't let an alien monster be there while I'm trying to save my son!"

"L…let him come in" Dib said with a shaky voice "I…I n..need h..hi..him."

The professor looked at Dib and then back at me "FINE!" he shouted in a frustrated tone. "but don't interfere!" he demanded as he pointed his finger at me.

I grasped his hand as we went into the operating room. The team of doctors surrounded him and began to operate on him. "Zim," Dib said as he looked at me "I…feel so cold,…I…I can't feel my legs."

"Ssshhhh….." I said "I…it's going to be alright. Don't you dare go! Stay with me! I won't let you leave me you stupid human!"

"I ..l..love…y..you" Dib said as he closed his eyes and his body went limp.

"Dib?" I said as I leaned closer to his face "DIB! Come back you smelly, human, stink-beast! I need you!"

"PADDLES!" Demanded the professor

A doctor handed Professor Membrane a pair of defibrillator paddles and he pushed them down on Dib's chest. He did this a few more times, but Dib's body still remained lifless. When I thought all hope was lost Dib opened his eyes and started to breathe again. "Thank Irk!" I said in relief as I leaned down and kissed him.

I looked up to see the professor glaring at me. I don't know what he's going to do after this, but I don't care. Dib is going to be okay! That's all that matters now.


	18. Chapter 17

Dibs POV

After all the commotion died down and my bullet wound was taking care of I was taken to a private room and put in a hospital bed. Zim stayed with me. I was enjoying his soft touches as he was holding my hand gently and running his hands through my hair. It's weird seeing the caring side of Zim.

"How are you feeling Dib-Love?" he asked. I blushed a little.

"Pretty good considering I just got shot by my own father." I said jokingly. Zim did not look amused at my comment. His Face dropped automatically and he had a sad expression.

"I was so scared!" He said with teary eyes "If I had lost you I would have had nothing left in my life!"

"I'm sorry I scared you" I said.

"Did…did you mean what you said?" he asked.

"About what?" I asked him

"About…that 'Love' word?" He asked me nervously.

"Well," I began to answer his question "a few months ago I didn't even believe in that word, but I do now." I said.

"What changed your mind" he asked curiously.

"Well, there was this person who I didn't get along with very well," I started. "but then I spent an amazing night with that person and after that I got to know them and I learned that I had strong feelings for this person."

Zim's eyes widened "Who is this foul creature!" He shouted "Is it a filthy earth female!"

"No," I giggled "It's you Dummy."

"It is?" he asked.

"Yes. I didn't believe in love before, but you sent me on my way to believing! I love you Zim."

"I love you too" he said. As he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

In the middle of the kiss my father walked in on us. He stood there a while before he cleared his throat to get our attention. I looked up to see him glaring viciously at us. In return I gave him an equally scornful glare. "Do you mind giving my son and I a little privacy?" he asked Zim firmly.

"How can I trust you?" Zim asked him "You're the one who hurt him?"

"And I'm also the one who rescued him!" he said roughly "Now if you don't mind I'd like to speak with my son!"

Zim glared at him "I still don't trust yo….."

"It's okay Zim." I interrupted Zim "Just wait outside and you can come back in we're done talking. I'll be alright promise." I said as I gave him I light kiss on the forehead.

Zim unwillingly left the room to go wait in the hallway. After he had left, my dad and I were left alone in the room together. There was an awkward silence ringing between us that left an uneasy feeling in my stomach. "I think it's best we talk about this." He said breaking the silence.

"Talk about what?" I asked coldly "Haven't we said enough to each other today!"

"No we haven't" He shouted "What we said to each other today was out of fear and anger! Now it's time we spoke rationally"

"Rationally!" I yelled "You shot me!"

"I'M SORY!" he said suddenly. My eyes widened "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me son! Please forgive me!"

"Wha…What?" I asked completely shocked by how my father was behaving.

"You're my son and I almost lost you! and it would have been my fault! Oh, my little boy! Please forgive me!" he said as his eyes got teary and he buried his face in the bed I was laying in.

"Do…Does this mean that you'll let me keep seeing Zim?" I asked nervously

"On the condition that you forgive me for what I've done to you both."

"Dad, I… I can't believe this." I said with a confused expression on my face.

My father looked up at me and then hugged me for the first time in my life.

"I'll leave you alone to tell your…friend the good news" he said as he left the room

Zim walked back in the room "What happened?" he asked.

"H…He said that we could be together."

Zim looked at me in disbelief "What?" he asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said "he was serious! I could tell!"

Zim gave me another kiss with relief. I can't believe that everything is going to be okay after all.


	19. Epilogue

Dib's POV

**6 Years Later **

I woke up some time in the afternoon. I always woke up late when there is no alarm to wake me up, but I was sure that I had set my alarm clock the night before. I look over at the alarm clock to see that Zim had left me a note. 'I couldn't bare to wake you up, Dib-Love. Meet me in the kitchen, I have a surprise for you.' it read.

When I managed to drag myself out of bed and walk up to the stairs , I noticed a trail of Ego Waffles leading into the kitchen. When I walked down to the kitchen it was empty.

"Zim?" I called "Where are you Hun? What's with the waffles?"

Suddenly I seen Zim pop out from the corner. "Dib-human!" he shouted. He startled me a bit.

"Oh high Honey," I said a little frazzled "Good morning…or afternoon I should say"

"Zim does not wish to hear your earthly greetings!" He shouted "We have business to attend to!"

"Um…ok.." I said extremely confused as I usually was when Zim got this way. "What's going on?"

"Zim wishes request that the Dib will join him in the traditional human bond of love and icky, yuckieness!"

I stared at him for a few seconds "Uh….what?"

Zim sighed in frustration. "I see Zim will have to ask you in the traditional way that your puny, inferior, human brain will understand."

I was still extremely confused. Suddenly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box. My heart jumped up and down into my chest. 'Oh my God' I thought 'Is this really happening to me right now?' suddenly he he began to kneel down on one knee.

I gasped "Zim! I can't believe this! Your actually asking me to marr…."

"Shuh your human lips, Dib-Stink!" he interrupted "I have not asked you yet! I don't understand why you insist on disrupting this process!" I did my best to stay quiet as Zim continued. He then held the box out with one of his hands and grasped my hand with the other. He looked into my eyes. "Dib-love," he said in a much more gentle tone. "I have told you many times that I love you and I know you love me too. After all who would not fall in love with the all mighty ZIM!" I rolled my eyes a little. "But I owe a lot to you my, Dib-love. With out you I would be nothing. You have saved my life." He paused and took a deep breath. "All I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you." He let go of my hand and opened the box "Will you marry me?" he asked. My eyes suddenly looked down to see a beautiful Sapphire ring.

I gasped and clasped my hands over my mouth "Y..yes" I said trying to hold back tears of joy and exasperation. He slipped the ring on my finger and stood up. I gave him the biggest kiss I've ever given him .

Nearly my entire life I've been hiding from my feelings. I didn't think that love even existed. And maybe somewhere deep in my soul I know that love doesn't last, but Zim will always be the only exception.


End file.
